nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Goldenbraid
Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid (called "Em" for short) is a main character of Mysticons. She first appears in Sisters in Arms. She is voiced by Evany Rosen. She is called a teenager in Episode Six, though her age is unknown. Personal History She is the second Mysticon Knight and a female dwarf from the mining town of Rudick's Hollow who served as the Royal Griffin Wrangler and a good friend of Princess Arkayna Goodfey even prior to becoming a Mysticon. Appearance Emerald is a dwarf who has a long hair tied into a ponytail with shaved hair on top. She wears a green shirt under her purple tank top, a hat with goggles, green shorts, and long bootlegs. When she turned into a Mysticon Knight she wears a purple tank top with pants. Personality In Heart of Gold, it is revealed that Emerald has skills as a mechanic and tinkerer, and used to win awards with her father, Malachite Goldenbraid. She has a warm and caring heart, is confident, tough, and brave dwarf. Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Knight, she wields a sword and can summon a shield of pink mystical energy. The shield has at least two forms, appearing as both a typical arm-mounted long shield as well as an encompassing sphere. Additional Mystical Weapon Eventually, she is given a mystical Silver Trident by the Queen of the Mer-Knights, in gratitude for saving her daughter so bravely. Mysticon Abilities Her special power is never revealed in the show, but may be so in the comics or chapter books. Relationships Arkayna Goodfey Emerald and Arkayna were friends even before they were Mysticons. Emerald comforted Arkayna when Arkayna was crying because her parents were turned to bone. Zarya Moonwolf They are shown to get along well despite their differences. In A Walk in the Park , Emerald felt guilty when Tazma put a spell on Zarya and promised to get her through it. In the episode Mutiny Most Fowl, Emerald was relieved when she saw that Zarya was alright, and gave Zarya headphones to make sure that she doesn't fall under Captain Kaos' charm spell. Piper Willowbrook Emerald and Piper get along. She was the first to realize that Piper didn't want to play on the carousal, and wanted to go there because she realized that the codex piece was there. She also told Piper that they are there for her when Zarya quit the Mysticons. Topaz As the Royal Griffin Wrangler, Em has known her Griffin, Topaz, for quite a while. However, she seems to have passed her over for the pale pink Dragon of Light, as she is not riding Topaz in the last scene of the show. Quotes Season One * "No fist-bumps, no fist-bumps!" * "Aaaand I'm talking to myself" * "Is it a squid? No, wait, a llama? A dog?! A turtleneck? I'M NOT GOOD AT RIDDLES!" * "We are here on an official Mysticon Quest, Noble Goblin". * "Yes, I am. I like the Knight Voice. To the stables, noble steeds!" * "To the bike racks, noble steeds!" * "Oh, by the Hammer of Harmon! PIPER! PIPER!!" * "I think we're gonna need a cleanup on aisle 4". * Excuse you she is the princess you know! * "Yeah, that was totally my bad. I should I have said something. It's on me." * "You have my sword!" * "I know. But right now, I need my canister!" * "Don't worry. We'll find her." * "Hey, what we ever do to you?" * "And I know just the friends to call for backup." * "Thank you, fearless leader." * "And you just got gamooby slamo spanked." * "Love you, too, Shmootinkle." Season Two * "I can't believe it's over." * "Pass me the ogre spice." * "Oh, my goblin. I'm so sorry." * "A volcanic trench located in the deepest reaches of the ocean." * "Hey, Pipes, let's school some fish." * "By the Silver Trident. We did it." * "We have a code red." * "Excuse me. My mama didn't raise no fool." * "Don't say anything. Just ride." * "No calling the Boons." * "Like what?" * "Like what, Kasey Boon!!?' * "You did have a bit of an ax to grind." * "No wonder Proxima was pushed over the edge." * "I love it. Let's level up." Trivia *One of her catchphrases, "Oh, my Goblin", is used in analogous fashion as, and in place of, "Oh, my God" and "Oh, my Gosh. After hearing it, Arkayna and Piper also begin to use it. *Despite her surname, while she does have golden-blonde hair, her ponytail is not braided, *As of Heart of Gold, her father, Malachite, is the first person outside the core group to know that she is a Mysticon, which he keeps it a secret even from his wife. Presumably, he has figured out that the Princess and their friends are also Mysticons. *Another of her catchphrases is "By the Hammer of Harmon" as a running gag, which is said in wonder amazement or annoyance. *She is the first member of the group to officially have a boyfriend; the second being Arkayna with Malvaron. Graphic Novels * Another of her inventions is binoculars, which the Mysticons use to track down fraternal elven twins Clutch and Throttle. * She uses a new phrase of amazement, in addition to "By the hammer of Harmon"- "Oh my, Hippocampus!" * Her mystical, bright pink Unicorn Bracer is first seen in her transformation sequence. * Growing up near the dwarf mines, she knows how to ride a Hover-Bike. Chapter Books * She is the central character of the very first original adventure: The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, which is set sometime between "The Dome" and "Through My Enemy's Eyes." * It is revealed that she does not use a mystical broadsword as her unnamed male predecessor had. Although he had used interesting broadsword techniques, she prefers to stick to her pink shield. Gallery 193A6D8A-098B-4270-BEEA-C4562BBA1525.png Em.png Emerald.png DKf0N1NUIAEfhB3.jpeg Youloveit_com_mysticons_pictures02.png Em50.PNG 200_s.gif Em_4534.PNG MermaidEmerald.jpg Mysticons-112-16x9.jpg|"Cavalry Charge Music File:YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png Videos Meet the Mysticons! EMERALD Saturdays @ 8 00AM on Nicktoons!|Emerald Goldenbraid: Mysticon Knight Category:Characters Category:Mysticons characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dwarfs Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters with blond hair